Honey and Tulip
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [ElliotVanessa] Vanessa merasakan euforia yang begitu manis. Semanis madu dan tulip.


Honey and Tulip

_Disclaimer:_ Pandora Hearts adalah milik Jun Mochizuki.

_Peringatan:_ _Alternate timeline _(sebelum Elliot dan Leo bertemu Oz tetapi, setelah Fred, Claude, dan Ernest terbunuh oleh Head Hunter). _Canon-setting_. Ingat, di sini tidak akan menyangkutpautkan sesuatu dengan Abyss, Chain, B-Rabbit, dan lain-lain.

_Ringkasan: _Vanessa merasakan euforia yang begitu manis. Semanis madu dan tulip.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan cuaca menjadi tidak menentu seperti ini. Terkadang matahari berpijar terlalu pekat, terkadang awan hujan menangisi bumi terlalu lama. Mungkin—mungkinkah Sang Pelukis Dunia telah kehabisan ide menata ulang cuaca dunia? Maka, mahakarya yang diperlihatkan menjadi monoton dan monoton. Penghias satu-satunya hanyalah angin yang sering bertiup kencang. Berbeda dengan angin musim semi yang bertiup hangat—membawa pesan-pesan harmoni alam dengan lembut. Angin satu ini tidak cocok bila disebut penghias, ia hanya akan merasuk ke dalam tubuh manusia untuk menghancurkan tabir keimunan.

Akan banyak ditemukan berbagai akibat dari keruntuhan imunitas tubuh. Mungkin korbannya adalah ayah? Ibu? Kakak? Adik? Atau bahkan diri sendiri. Tubuh hanya bisa meronta untuk tidur. Memohon kepada jiwa agar bersedia tenang dan damai. Dengan istirahat dan makan yang cukup serta bantuan obat, diharapkan hal-hal tersebut dapat membangun kembali tabir untuk menolak penetrasi energi negatif.

Bila cuaca tidak menentu, sembilan dari sepuluh orang akan mengatakan bahwa mereka merindukan musim semi. Musim di mana kehangatan menjalar hingga ke rongga dada. Musim yang sungguh tak terperi apiknya dan akan membuat dosis kebahagiaan bertambah. Adalah bohong jika tidak ada variasi dalam musim semi—ini adalah masa di mana Sang Pelukis Dunia begitu lincah menumpahkan variasi warna untuk melukis ulang dunia. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah mematrikan kedua kaki di rumah dan hanya memandang keindahan alam dari jendela.

Memandang alam hanya dari jendela itu menyedihkan. Bertambah menyedihkan bila cuaca mengajakmu untuk bermain ke luar.

"Nona Vanessa, Anda yakin tidak mau makan?" tanya seorang pelayan pria bertubuh tegap. Pelayan itu membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air hangat tapi, sepertinya percuma. Ia mendekatkan diri pada sang majikan hanya untuk mendapat respon negatif. Sungguh, pria satu itu kebingungan. Ia tahu orang sakit harus mendapat asupan nutrisi, barang sedikit pun sudah bagus. Perut yang kosong tidak akan mampu bersatu dengan obat keras yang dianjurkan dokter.

Ah, menyebalkan. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk? Vanessa Nightray merasakan tubuhnya meronta-ronta tidak karuan. Ia kedinginan namun, terlalu panas bila memakai selimut lebih dari satu. Hidungnya membangun penghalang transparan untuk menghalau udara masuk. Kepalanya ditambah beban berat yang membuat dunia berputar. Telinganya bernyanyi-nyanyi, menghantarkan ketidakjelasan seseorang dalam berbicara. Kedua matanya berontak nakal dan lebih memilih tertutup. Pahit—mulutnya pahit. Padahal, ia tidak memakan sesuatu yang aneh. Hal itu membuatnya muak ketika makanan berada di dekatnya.

"Bawa makanan itu pergi!" bentak Vanessa sambil menaikkan selimutnya.

Hans menggeleng pelan, ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk membujuk sang majikan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mendapatkan majikan yang galak dan egois. Terkadang, ia ingin sekali berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Sayang tidak bisa. Entah sejak generasi ke berapa, keluarga dari Hans menopang keluarga Nightray. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga kelas atas biasa—yang hanya peduli pada pesta, gosip, dan pasangan hidup. Keluarganya seakan sudah disumpah dan bersumpah untuk selalu melayani keluarga bangsawan Nightray. Hanya saja—mungkin juga faktor keberuntungan—Hans ditunjuk langsung oleh Vanessa untuk menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Uh, sejujurnya sedikit malu karena majikannya perempuan.

Pelayan itu menghela napas. Ia membungkukkan badan untuk melontarkan hormat dan langsung pergi—membawa serta nampan berisi makanan yang terkulai sia-sia.

"Hans, bagaimana keadaan Vanessa?" tanya seorang pemuda—yang Hans rasa sedikit idiot karena membawa pedang dan bunga keliling rumah—yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu kamar Vanessa. Tangan kiri pemuda itu memegang sebuah kantong plastik.

"Sedikit sulit," lagi, Hans menghela napas. Memperlihatkan rasa kecewa karena telah gagal membujuk hati sang majikan. "Flunya tidak parah tapi, Nona tidak mau makan. Mungkin karena tidak enak menelan apa pun. Padahal, dokter menyarankan untuk makan barang sedikit saja sebelum meminum obat."

"Cih, seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap pemuda itu—entah mengapa ia mengerti perasaan Hans—dan ia langsung menyuruh Hans membawa bubur tersebut kembali ke kamar Vanessa.

Elliot menjejakkan kaki ke ruangan Vanessa. Di situ, ia menemukan sosok kakak perempuannya—yang ia akui sangat ia sayangi—yang bergelung mencari kehangatan. Sosok yang terbaring itu kelihatan gelisah, mencari posisi yang enak untuk bernapas. Kemudian, ketika Elliot masuk bahkan menutup pintu sedikit kencang—berharap mendapat perhatian barang sedikit saja—namun, tidak ada respon dari sang kakak. Sudah tidurkah? Atau Vanessa terlalu sakit bahkan untuk menyadari keberadaan Elliot—

—dan bahkan terlalu sesak untuk menyadari aroma manis yang mendadak memenuhi ruangan.

"Hei, Vanessa!" Elliot duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Pemuda itu berusaha membangunkan sang kakak. "Bangun! Hei!"

Hati berdenyut. Elliot tenggelam dalam lautan mental yang membuatnya merasa dan mengidentifikasi perasaan atau pikirannya sama dengan sang kakak. Sudah lama Elliot tidak melihat sang kakak terbaring lemah. Setidaknya, ketika di rumah. Ia tidak tahu bila ia berada di sekolah. Apakah kakaknya mudah terkalahkan oleh penyakit menyebalkan seperti flu? Tidak, kan? Tidak mungkin. Hahahaha dan Elliot tertawa dalam hati. Tapi, Vanessa tetaplah manusia dan—perempuan. Gadis ini, sekasar dan setomboi apa pun sikap yang ia patrikan, Vanessa tetaplah perempuan.

Elliot menyadari hal itu. Perasaan untuk melindungi keluarganya semakin membuncah, meluap tidak terelakkan.

Pemuda itu membuka sarung tangan yang ia pakai, setelah menaruh barang-barang dengan hati-hati. Ia menyentuh dahi sang kakak. Dapat ia lihat, napas sang kakak yang pendek-pendek, turun-naik, berembus dalam kungkungan roda kesengsaraan. Panas tubuh yang melebihi normal, menginginkan salju untuk menurunkan kadar derajat. Namun, di satu sisi, tubuh Vanessa juga menginginkan air hangat untuk menghangatkan badan.

Ya. Panas tubuh yang menggelora dapat Elliot rasakan.

"Vanessa—" sekali lagi, Elliot berusaha membangunkan Vanessa dan berhasil. Perempuan berambut hitam itu membuka kedua matanya—kedua mata yang merupakan cerminan dengan sang adik. "—Hans bilang kau tidak mau makan. Dasar bocah! Mau sakit terus selamanya, hah?"

"Uh, jangan teriak, Bodoh..." Vanessa berusaha mengumpat tetapi ia tidak bertenaga untuk saat ini. "… ada apa, sih? Kalau kau hanya mau mengganggu istirahatku, sebaiknya kaupergi!"

Sia-sia.

Ya.

Sia-sia.

Belenggu selimut Elliot patahkan begitu saja. Ia menarik paksa Vanessa agar perempuan itu duduk. Tidak peduli dengan kondisinya—yang sekali orang lihat, maka timbul perasaan waswas kalau-kalau Vanessa pingsan—Elliot tetap memaksa Vanessa untuk duduk. Protes-protes lemah yang dilontarkan hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Elliot dan yah, tidak peduli.

"Apa-apaan, sih, kau—"

"—nih!"

Tidak indah, ya. Caranya tidak indah. Padahal, prospek pikirannya tidak seperti ini. Tidak seperti ini. Ketika ia sadar, ia sepenuhnya, ia tahu waktu tidak bisa diputar. Elliot pun terus mengikuti skenario mendadak yang sedikit memalukan. Yah, setidaknya Elliot sudah siap menghadapi sumpah-serapah yang akan Vanessa keluarkan. Elliot sama seperti Hans; tidak bisa menghadapi dan mengalahkan Vanessa ketika beradu argumen. Ada empat kemungkinan. Pertama, Vanessa memang kuat. Kedua, perempuan memang kuat. Ketiga, karena Vanessa itu perempuan maka ia kuat. Keempat, antara kemungkinan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Elliot sendiri tidak tahu, mana kemungkinan yang benar.

Mereka menjadi saudara bukan dalam hitungan menit. Karena itu, perbuatan—sekecil apa pun—yang masing-masing ditujukan untuk saudara bukanlah untuk menggapai suatu kesia-siaan. Tiada yang kosong dan tiada yang menghasilkan nol.

Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Vanessa memandang sejenak rangkaian bunga tulip yang berbeda warna. Ada Limakah? Enamkah? Entah. Tulip tersebut sudah dibuket dengan rapi—walau tanpa hiasan pita, terang saja. Tulip merah, putih, dan jingga?Tulip yang akan menghantui ruangan dengan sihir manisnya. Yang konon, ketika orang sakit menghirup aroma manisnya, terbawalah orang itu ke dunia yang berisikan dupa-dupa alami—aroma relaksasi yang membuat orang-orang ingin tertidur. Bagus untuk membantu tubuh agar membangun kembali benteng pertahanan imunitas. Kemudian, dengan warna-warnanya yang menyejukkan, menambah keasrian dalam suatu kegersangan, tulip dapat membawamu menuju dunia kesegaran.

Tulip-tulip segar untuk Vanessa—hadiah untuknya. Tetapi, atas dasar apa?

"Heh? Untuk apa ini?" tanya Vanessa dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam. Perempuan itu memandang sang tulip dengan keheranan.

"_Karena, tulip bagus untuk orang sakit." _Ah, Elliot begitu mengingat perkataan Vanessa ketika kecil dulu.

"… dan, ehm. Aku tahu kau tidak nafsu makan… tapi, aku mendapat oleh-oleh dari teman… jadi, yah… aku tidak menyukainya. Lebih baik untukmu."

Elliot mengambil sebuah botol besar dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Kemudian, menyerahkan botol tersebut pada Vanessa. Tangan Vanessa mendadak penuh dan ia tidak mengerti. Dunia masih berputar-putar dalam visualnya, maka dari itu ia tidak bisa berpikir selancar biasanya. Madu? Oleh-oleh dari teman? Memang, sih, madu berkualitas tinggi—apalagi madu palsu yang kini marak dijual. Tapi, untuk apa? Heh?

"Ini. Semua. Untuk. Apa? Bawa pergi! Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Vanessa! Kau tidak ingat kalau madu dan tulip itu menyehatkan?"

"Tidak." Yap. Berakhir.

Hanya di saat itu, Elliot ingin membenturkan kepala Vanessa ke tembok. Perempuan di depannya mungkin amnesia dan Elliot harap akan bertambah amnesia. Entah. Ia merasa bodoh karena satu-satunya yang ingat kejadian dulu. Dulu sekali. Sesungguhnya, Elliot tahu—kemungkinan Vanessa tidak mengingat akan lebih besar ketimbang mengingat.

Walau hanya sebentar, Elliot tidak pernah lupa. Memori kecil yang tidak pernah ia biarkan membusuk dalam otak. Memori saat ia sakit sewaktu kecil. Tubuhnya menempel erat dengan tempat tidur selama beberapa hari. Ia tertinggal pelajaran, ia tertinggal latihan, ia tertinggal semuanya. Betapapun ia ingin mengejar ketertinggalan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Sakit. Tubuhnya kesakitan. Tenggorokannya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan seakan ada penghalang agar makanan sulit masuk. Napas pendek, panas, dan Elliot tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa ingat cara bernapas saat itu. Sedangkan ia tahu, hidungnya dijejal dari dalam.

Elliot merasakan sudut mati dirinya saat itu.

"Oh! Bukankah saat itu kau terjatuh dari pohon? Lalu, kau demam karena luka."

Samar-samar, memang. Tapi, Vanessa mulai mengingatnya kembali. Oh, ya. Dulu pernah. Ada anak kecil yang ia beri tulip—dan itu karena buku fantasi yang dibacanya—dan madu karena tidak kunjung sehat. Ibu tidak pernah menjelaskan secara leksikal. Namun, Ibu selalu tersenyum ketika memberi keluarganya sedikit madu di minuman hangat yang disajikan. Perasaan orangtua yang menginginkan keluarganya sehat selalu. Begitu dalam. Begitu hangat. Vanessa tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat bahwa madu itu spesial untuk kesehatan tubuh.

Vanessa kecil hanya mengikuti fantasi buku cerita. Tetapi, ia tahu perasaannya ketika menginginkan Elliot untuk sembuh adalah nyata. Dari balik pintu, menatap sang adik yang lemah. Menahan sakit yang menghujani tubuh. Doa demi doa tulus Vanessa ucapkan. Berharap sang adik kembali bermain di taman dengannya. Untuk itu—Vanessa mengambil sebotol madu dari dapur dan beberapa tangkai tulip dari kebun. Kedua hal itu sukses membuatnya kena marah. Madu yang ia ambil adalah kesukaan Ayah. Sedangkan tulipnya, ia petik dari kebun Ibu. Ya, baginya tak masalah, selama (fantasi buku) benar bahwa madu dan tulip berguna untuk kesehatan.

Berharap madu dan tulip bisa membuat adiknya, Elliot, kembali sehat.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Elliot berteriak panik, membuat Vanessa mematikan layar kenangan. Siapa kira ingatan Vanessa tidak layak disebut kodok? Elliot menyesal. "Kenapa kau hanya mengingat bagian itu saja?"

"Karena… memalukan?" Vanessa menahan tawa, membuat Elliot geram. Perempuan di hadapannya—benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih!

"Uh, kau ini—"

"—terima kasih," ucap Vanessa sambil sedikit merunduk—memandang tulip-tulip yang seakan tersenyum menghadapinya. "Terima kasih, Elliot."

Vanessa tersenyum lebar. Kenapa sang adik senang sekali membuatnya tersenyum? Bukanlah kali pertama sang adik menyiapkan hal yang membuatnya bahagia—yang bahkan membuat kadar kebahagiaan berdosis lebih. Dasar. Elliot begitu tahu bahwa hati tidak akan lelah menampung kebahagiaan. Pemuda itu adalah pengoyak kesedihan dan penolong dalam relung keterpurukan. Ketika Vanessa lulus dari sekolah, Elliot datang menjemputnya ke sekolah untuk pertama kali. Pemuda itu mengajak Vanessa untuk makan malam di luar sebagai perayaan. Lalu, Vanessa adalah wanita yang paling menunggu datangnya ulang tahun. Baik ulang tahunnya sendiri maupun ulang tahun anggota keluarga yang lain. Ia menunggu adanya lagu baru yang Elliot ciptakan—yang selalu merasuk ke dalam jiwanya biarpun berkali-kali dimainkan.

Elliot Nightray—ah, adik yang tak akan orang lain temui.

Yang lebih muda mendekatkan diri. Menarik kepala sang kakak agar dahi mereka saling bertemu. Dekat—begitu dekat, walaupun jarak tersebut tidak berimpit seperti jarak kedekatan hati mereka—

—dan Vanessa tidak pernah tahu bahwa tangan Elliot begitu hangat.

Elliot terpaku beberapa saat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan Vanessa membiarkan dirinya terhanyut merasakan kasih sayang sang adik. Kasih sayang yang entah kenapa dapat dirasakan hanya dari sentuhan kulit terluar. Tidak perlu vulgar, tidak perlu ada morfem indah, tidak perlu hiburan untuk menarik diri dari relung keterpurukan. Hanya cukup dengan perbuatan kecil yang mengatakan segalanya. Karena pada dasarnya, Elliot adalah orang yang ekspresif terhadap emosi. Ia senang mengutarakan sesuatu dengan perbuatan kecil dan kata-kata simple—walau bisa sedikit kasar dan menyebalkan—tanpa perlu tambahan diksi pun kalimat panjang. Ia adalah contoh satu dari seribu pelarik dan pendongeng singkat.

Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Memandang sang kakak dengan siratan afeksi yang begitu nyata. Sepasang mata yang begitu bergelora, menarik hati ke dalam dunia sihir yang belum tentu ada. Pirus yang indah—refleksi batu nilam suci yang dapat menciptakan halusinasi sesaat. Sesaat, ya, sesaat. Sebelum Elliot tersenyum dan—

"… cepat sembuh, ya, Kak."

—Vanessa merasakan euforia yang begitu manis. Semanis madu dan tulip.

* * *

catatan: ... iya, ini agak abstrak idenya. Lol. Mendapat ide kilat ini setelah baca ulang Pandora Hearts dari awal dan fangirling karena Elliot ternyata itu manis banget untuk dijadikan adik. Orz

Semoga fiksi ini berkenan untuk ditaruh di fandom tercinta ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bersediakah sekiranya memberikan komentar?


End file.
